transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
House of (Painful) Blues
Summary: Very belatedly obeying Onslaught's orders, Fusillade hauls Windshear out to pummel a prominent Autobot. House of Blues - New Orleans '' ''The inside of the building is pretty vast, there are multiple tables all over the place. Straight ahead is the bar where you can order just about anything. On the right at the far end is the stage where the DJ and his band play their music, the 'magic' from the famous House of Blues comes from this very stage. In the corner you see 6 gigantic tables with chairs to match, beside them is a rack of 'something' hidden under a big black drape. Jazz is enjoying the night partying like it's Mardi Gras with the crowd of New Orleans, the music is booming, the band is on stage and Jazz is crouched next to the DJ listening on the tiny headphones and nodding with approval at the choice. After receiving a rather enticing bit of information from her assigned trainee, Fusillade couldn't help herself -- she just had to come by. As she shimmies in through the door with a supple twist of her gold and white plated torso, she mmmms to herself as she sizes up the bar. "Not too bad for something that had been underwater a few decades ago," she remarks to no one in particular. Windshear walks in shortly after Fusillade. Its obvious to anyone that knows him that the Seeker is still the proverbial 3 sheets in the wind. Hes toasted. He don't care. "Yup this is the place. One I think Jazz likes. Be a shame to destroy it wouldnt you say?" Jazz catches two large silhouette entering the building. Upon a cursory evaluation of their identity this does not bode well. He keys his radio so he can talk to the intruders without alerting the crowd who might panic anyway when they notice the insignias. <> Fusillade barely has time to prop her round skidplate into the bar stool when Windshear staggers in. "Oh for Pit's sake, why don't you say that a bit louder, cripes." She snaps up a drink, and is midway through taking a hearty swig when she pauses at the radio from Jazz. Sliding her brilliant yellow optics over to the still-spinning DJ, she smiles. The gesture is entirely too saccharine, and she radios back sassily, <> Windshear takes a seat next to Fusillade, "Well if you didn't hear me I could repeat mysel--" he gets the comm from jazz then and smirks, "I guess he doesnt want his place smashed up..." he rasps and tries to be quiet. he motions for some highgrade energon drink and waits for Fusillades next move. Jazz is talking to the DJ which stops the music and asks the patrons to move back towards the bar. Jazz stands up and turns towards the staff "I am VERY sorry about the mess. Tell Maurice I will have it fixed up in a day or so. I just need take care of something." As he talks with the staff the scared patrons are hurrying towards the back leaving Fusillade and Windshear alone not too far from the door and the outer wall. "I am not totally sure what this is about but...boy did you pick the wrong guy at the wrong place." With three strides he crosses the floor to the Decepticons with a straight kick to Fusillade hoping to knock her back through the window and outside, right after the kick he grabs Windshear by the arm, half-twists to lock the joint in a proper lever and goes for a judo throw through the same window. Combat: Jazz strikes Fusillade with his Takedown Area attack! Combat: You took 9 damage. Combat: Jazz strikes Windshear with his Takedown Area attack! Windshear suddenly gets flipped straight up over and onto his back. He suddenly starts laughing, "Oh slag, Im on my back again... You cant put a Seeker on their back." he sees Jazz and kicks out at him, "And man my arm, Weirdwolf just bit that arm, not nice." he lights his afterburner as he sends a kick to Jazz's legs. Combat: Windshear strikes Jazz with his afterburner smash (Kick) attack! Fusillade lids optics in satisfaction as it seems to get a rise out of Jazz. As he marches over, she arches an optic ridge and remarks, "What? I'm just having a drin--" The foot snaps out and sends both her and her beverage flying right through the plate glass window. There's a delighted look on her face, although it fades a bit once she realizes Windshear has already jumped up and barged back inside. "Well, have fun kid. And here I was hoping I could flirt a bit before it came to blows." She leans against one of the building supports, and tips up her mostly-spilled drink and continues to sip on the few remaining drops, pinkie extended, while the already drunk Windshear goes at it with Jazz. Combat: Fusillade takes extra time to steady herself. Pass Jazz winces a bit as Windshear manages to burn Jazz on the lower right leg. The Autobot takes it down a notch or two slipping back in his cool/musical self. "Mike! Spin me something." The DJ hiding behind the console raises the volume and plays one of Jazz's song begins blaring out the speakers (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=65HDBKSoiKs&feature=fvst) Jazz shifts his weight left and right in-synch with the song and opens. He tries to grab the leg used to burn him and raises it 90 degrees to slam a punch in the servo right behind the knee. Not the most painful blow but definately annoying. Combat: Jazz strikes Windshear with his Punch attack! Windshear hears some music start, he loves earth music but then suddenly he gets a kick to a knee servo and that kind of smarted. "That was a wrong note.." he mumbles and looking quick silly somehow manages to get back up on his feet. Once up he looks at Jazz and sways a bit, "You are ruining my drunk you know. That annoys me," he rasps and suddenly aims a backhand for Jazz's jaw. Combat: Windshear misses Jazz with his backhand (Punch) attack! Tilting her head at the change in tune to a faster, driving beat, Fusillade tips back the last of the spilled drink. "Honestly, it's not like I wasn't going to pay for it," she protests. The bartender is unapologetic, and staunchly refuses her service. She snorts, but doesn't retaliate, instead leaning back on the bar counter to watch the pair continue. "Don't draw it out, he'll learn your moves and start dodging, he's smart!" she advises. Jazz keeps hopping left and right to the music and ducks while moving in the opposite direction of the backhand and responds with a short backhand to the nose. "What the heck are you hoping to gain here?" Combat: Jazz misses Windshear with his shortbackhand (Punch) attack! "Well I was hoping for drinks, myself, but that's not going to happen now," Fusillade grouses at the Autobot operative. Windshear decides to immitate Jazz's dancing and avoids the punch. He laughs. "Gain? Maybe change your taste in music? Ever try In Flames?" he asks as he swings with his right and at the last second comes in with his left instead. Combat: Windshear misses Jazz with his Punch attack! Jazz sees the punch coming and spins downward opposite direction again but this time raises his leg into a hook kick straight into Windshear's chin. "Change my taste in music? Is there another music lover amongst you I have not met?" He calls out to Fusillade "Right you know you guys are not welcomed on American soil and even less in my bar. If you want drink I think you can find directions to the Balloon real easy." Combat: Jazz strikes Windshear with his Kick attack! As Windshear starts blabbing, and missing, Fusillade frowns deeply. "I don't think you have enough untainted energon in your system to run both your mouth and your fists, Windshear." She minces over the shards of shattered glass, and back outside onto the street, where cars immediately start screeching to a halt and honking in annoyance at her. She glances down at the car, back up to Jazz with a meaningful look, and then proceeds to grind her heel thrusters into the vehicle's hood, sending its occupants shrieking in terror down the street. "No. I chose here." Windshear gets his chin kicked and his head snaps back. He pauses and looks at Jazz. "Why? Why? All I ask is not the face but n oooooo everyone has to slagging hit me in the face..." his optics flare as he suddenly attempts to tackle Jazz. Combat: Windshear misses Jazz with his Smash attack! Jazz sidesteps Windshear's attack and grabs him by the plate behind the neck and takes advantage of the off-balance moment to yank hard hoping to slam the seeker on his back. "I don't know if I should be happy or insulted. You sent a drunk seeker after me? I know I am no Ultra Magnus but..." Combat: Jazz misses Windshear with his Grab attack! Windshear manages to catch his balance and he looks at his empty hands then back at Jazz, "You werent suppose to move.. hey what did you say about music? I love music... don't you?" he pauses to try to get a better idea on how to smash this Autobot. "You really need to stop moving you know, thats not how the rules go..." he spins around and sends a roundhouse kick at the Autobot again. Combat: Windshear strikes Jazz with his Kick attack! "I make do with what I have, Jazz," Fusillade breaks out into nasty, malevolent laughter. "Since you seem so disinterested in coming outside, though," she exhales in exasperation as she unholsters her Desert Eagle analog, "I will just have to bring it back inside. Figured you would have had a better eye for the bigger threat," she hisses out, and squeezes the trigger on her arm cannon. "Argh, Rodim-- Windshear, out of the way!!" Combat: Fusillade sets her defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Fusillade misses Jazz with her High Capacitance Disrupter Shot (Laser) attack! Jazz gets nailed by Windshear's kick but wraps his arms around the leg and drags him outside through the window. "Arg..You like music? As in real music or do you seekers consider '20mm in D minor' to be music?" Fusillade's bullet sails bast Jazz and slams into a speaker. "Be right with you Fusillade." Combat: Jazz strikes Windshear with his Grab attack! Fusillade smiles, despite the testiness of her words, "Well fine, I'm glad. You DO realize there's be less damage to the premises if you came out here, and actually held still, right?" Combat: Fusillade takes extra time to steady herself. Pass The Music changes to 'Bring me to live by Evanescence” (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8_Gi6IY6ctk) Windshear finds himself grabbed by the leg and sent flying..."No...real music.." he crashes to the ground and fumbles back to his feet. "Is there any other kind?" he asks as he heads back in through the broken window then again attemps to tackle Jazz. Combat: Windshear strikes Jazz with his Grab attack! Jazz gets tackled before he can follow Windshear outside. "Yes I DO realize Fusillade that's what I am trying to do but your minion would have it otherwise." Jazz gets back up, grabs Windshear and runs with him through the window and tries to spinebuster him onto a 'Smart' parked outside. Well if they were really smart they would have parked somewhere else. Combat: Jazz strikes Windshear with his Smash attack! Windshear laughs as he goes flying with the Autobot back outside and crashing into something. "Why..didnt you just ask to step outside, Aubotot?" he reaches both hands up and tries to double fist Jazz in the head. Combat: Windshear strikes Jazz with his double hand punch (Punch) attack! Mostly just holding the drink in her hand for show (and to satisfy Ludacris), Fusillade side-steps as Windshear and Jazz crash out onto the street. "Yeah, that's more like it!" she cheers as the autumn-colored Seeker and the white superspy wrangle in public. Fusillade laughs merrily. "Windshear, this has already been worth it!" Jazz gets clobbered on the head by the double hand punch wincing a bit. He is still on top of the seeker. "Here is some more taste of terran culture. It's called the UFC." Jazz begins hammering elbows into Windshear's jaw. Combat: Jazz strikes Windshear with his Elbow to the jaw (Kick) attack! Windshear gets hit in the face..again. "Mech.. what part of don't. hit. me. in. the. face. is not coming through?" he suddenly jacks and elbo up aimed at Jazz's nose. Combat: Windshear strikes Jazz with his elbow jab back (Kick) attack! "Shouldn't have said that, he's going to keep doing it just to spite you, you know," Fusillade coaches from the sidelines, finally upending the empty glass to mingle with the rest of the shards scattered across the asphalt. Jazz gets his head knocked back which cause him to loosen his grip on the seeker. He did not expect the guy to do well in the ground and pound department. Maybe he should stay on the move instead. One last punch before getting up and backing away from the seeker. Jazz keeps moving this time to an unseen beat but there is definately something rhytmic to his movements. Combat: Jazz strikes Windshear with his Punch attack! Windshear gets punched again and scrambles to his feet as the Autobot regains his feet. He rubs his jaw and feels a small dent in his Goatee. "that is so not cool." he mutters and spins around as if to do a spinning kick again but instead flezes the wing facing Jazz and attemtps to broasmack the Autobot tot he ground instead. Combat: Windshear strikes Jazz with his wing smash (Smash) attack! Jazz back away expecting to be just out of kick range but forgot to count the wing span and gets slammed hard off his feet. Jazz falls on his back and skids a bit with a small shower of sparks. From his prone position he pulls out his rifle and fires a shot at the seeker. "Chances are neither is this!" Combat: Jazz strikes Windshear with his Solar-Powered Photon Rifle attack! Windshear takes the rifle hit ot the chest and staggers back a bit. He winces ever so slightly, odd for him but hes not too sober right now so who knows. He looks back at the Autobot, his optics glowing. "Ok so now we play, eh?" his hands draw into fists and with duel 'snickts' a wide double edged blade extends from the top of each wrist. With an evil smirk he steps toward Jazz and does a jabbing punch aimed for the Autobots stomach. Combat: Windshear strikes Jazz with his Arm Blade attack! Jazz gets pretty much impaled by the blade "ARRGGG...Allright...The gloves come off." Jazz's shoulder mounted flamethrower appears from subspace. He shoves Windshear a few feet back so the blade pulls out from his own midsection. Jazz says, "Burn..."" Combat: Jazz strikes Windshear with his Flamethrower attack! "Pit, FINALLY!" Fusillade announces as she strides back into the bar now that the tender has vacated, "Whip his skidplate already!" She pulls out a 2L if vodka, and unpends it. "Huh, this stuff is interesting, seems like a thinner. Mmmm that's going to make the energon flow a lit smoother and WHOA HEY FIRE!" She hoists the jug in the air out of the reach of flames. "Quit playing around already Windshear we don't have all night!" Windshear gets blasted with the flamethrower and that does seem to finally make a dent in him. He stumbles back and hesitates for a moment. Then he hears Fusillades comment and figuretively blinking back some warnings onhis HUD and the pain he brings up his right arm cannon and fires at Jazz. Combat: Windshear strikes Jazz with his Slow Ray attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Jazz's Agility. (Crippled) Jazz was half-expecting to see his opponent be in more pain than that. That presumption leads to him not dodging to slow ray attack. There are warnings all over his HUD, his servos feel like they have not been cleaned in thousands of years, every limb feels a bit a heavier. He knows he has to move but he can't. His mind is racing a mile a second to come up with a way out of this it's do or die. Jazz folds down and transforms into his car mode and blasts Windshear with 'Rock this party' by Bob Sinclair. Combat: Jazz sets his defense level to Fearless. Jazz leaps into the air and folds down on himself and into a stylish white Porsche 935. Combat: White Porsche 935 strikes Windshear with his Sound and Light Show attack! Windshear was glad that laser worked right for a change and was busy consdiering how he could back away long enough to check himself and recalibrate his energy systems when hes abgruptly bombarded with a brilliant sound and light show. Between the pain from the fire and the dazzling array of the lights he stumbles back into a car and slides to a sitting position to the ground. He has no idea whats going on at this point and just stares at the pretty ligths. Combat: Windshear takes extra time to steady himself. Pass White Porsche 935 retransforms into his robot mode, rifle in hand and pops a few caps into Windshear keeping up the pressure. "If I go down, whoever is fixing you is going to know you paid for every bolt and circuit with some of your own." The White Porsche unfolds, arms and legs are becoming visible. The body seems to cartwheel in mid-air, the robot form of Jazz stylishly lands and is ready for action. Combat: Jazz sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Jazz strikes Windshear with his Solar-Powered Photon Rifle attack! -3 Windshear snears suddenly as he takes the hits. Slag hes starting to hurt and sometimes wishes he wasnt so good at handling damage cause it always seems to make him take more than he should. Stubbornly he regains his feet and aims his laser at Jazz, "Same to you, Autobot." he rasps and fires. Combat: Windshear sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Windshear's Laser attack on Jazz goes wild! Combat: Windshear strikes Fusillade with his Laser attack! Combat: You took 3 damage. Jazz watches as Windshear's attack hits an unintended target. He chuckles "errmmm Yeah sure. I am over here by the way. Here's a hint." He aims his rifle at Windshear's hip and squeezes off a shot. Combat: Jazz strikes Windshear with his Solar-Powered Photon Rifle attack! -2 Hnn. The Seeker wasn't looking so good. Fusillade frowns a bit as she chugs back the last of her drink, and is about to unholster her sidearm again when the wobbly shot goes wide, and snaps into her shoulder. With a violent hiss, she jabs a finger at a bar stool. "SITCHERASS DOWN, NOW!" she bellows authoritatively, and whips around onto Jazz. She snaps her wrists to activate her magnetic recall systems for her wingblades, although they remain holstered at her hips. Instead, the winds up the charge, and sizzling hum fills the air as a sizzling ball of plasma coalesces into being. With a whipcrack motion, she lobs the searing mass at Jazz. Combat: Fusillade sets her defense level to Fearless. Combat: Fusillade strikes Jazz with her Plasma Caster attack! Combat: Used up 1 Plasma Shells. 7 remain. Windshear's mouth drops open as he shot goes wild and hits his Mentor. And then right as she orders him to sit down he gets shot in the hip by Jazz and goes down on his side. "Ok." he mumbles at Fusillades order and holds his lower side as he tries to mentally regroup himself so to speak. Combat: Windshear takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Jazz gets nailed by the unsupecting attack from Fusillade which send him across the street aft first into a brand new Volvo. "hhhhggn..." That last shot took quite a toll on the Autobot. He stops a moment to catch a breather so to speak. his left hand slips down to his hip compartment and he begins to fiddle with something. (No attack) Combat: Jazz has created a grenade: "Flash BANG"! Jazz takes Flash BANG. Windshear finally stops and reads the warnings blasting through his HUD. Hes hurt but he refuses to give up and through more willpower then anything else manages to get back on his feet. He looks at Jazz, "Im..not done..yet..." he raies his left arm cannon and fires again doing everythign he can to try and keep the shot from going wild for whatever reason it did the last time. Combat: Windshear strikes Jazz with his Laser attack! Satisfaction crosses Fusillade's features as the hit lands, the supercharged mass chewing away at Jazz's form as it strips electrons from him. As it dissipates, she gives no quarter, and instructs Windshear, "When there is a task to be done, do not dally about it. Do not withhold your true potential just because you are trying to keep an even footing with your target. This isn't about fairness, this is about..." she trails off, and clenches hands in the air. "Yes!!! There is no virtue in a proportional response!" She snaps out her nickel-plated sidearm again, and squeezes off a shot at Jazz's torso. Combat: Fusillade strikes Jazz with her Desert Eagle Analog (Laser) attack! Combat: Jazz falls to the ground, unconscious. "Oh boy! Let's take pics standing on top of him!" Fusillade announces to Windshear. Windshear nods slightly and limps over to Jazz. hes nto exactly happy he didnt give the downing shot but at the same time he knows he wore the bot down to the point he couldnt take that last laser shot. He looks back at Fusillade and sways slightly. "Are we done yet? I dont feel so good...." hes hurting, hes drunk, still, hes leaking and sparking here and there and wonders how the slag hes going to fly back to base but.. hes done it before, he will do it again. Jazz gets nailed by Fusillade's shot and collapses in stasis lock before being able to launch his little surprise. "WHOOOOO yeah!!!!" Fusillade crows, hopping up and down. She drapes herself over Jazz's limp form like a magazine pinup babe atop a polar bearskin rug. "Don't go flying off yet Windshear I'll escort ya back! We really should talk about the things he did and you did during the fight when you're sobered up so I can make sure you learned something from this." She flashes a grin and thumbs-up. Windshear nods and then coughs up some energon. He turns and spits it out. "Well," he begins hoarsly, "I play too much, I know thats one of the issues Im sure you have with my combat..." Fusillade's shoulders being shaking as she laughs and laughs and laughs, peals of laughter filling the smoldering nightclub with an eerie mania. "What, you haven't figured it out yet? Why do you think you got paired with -me-?! C'mon let's go," she says, nicking a jug of white high grade on the way out. Windshear grins and then slowly, with some really ill sounding noises, transforms into jet mode. He waits for a few moments and then pulls into the air slowly and gingerly heads back for base. Fusillade says, "WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO guess who gets to make a repor-ort!" Windshear says, "Yes Executrix." Decepticon Message: 2/150 Posted Author Attn: Onslaught, Re: DRE Mon Jan 25 Fusillade ~an out of context photo, consisting of Fusillade giving the viewer a thumbs- up. She is draped over the limp form of Jazz like a pin-up model on a polar bearskin rug. A fairly heavily damaged, clearly intoxicated Windshear sprawls in the background. The N'awlins styled club appears to be on fire~